1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an aerator for introducing air into a liquid. In particular, the present invention relates to an aerator for use with a live fish container to replenish oxygen in water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When live fish or live bait are placed in water in an enclosed container of sufficient size for transportation or temporary storage, the oxygen contained in the water is depleted in a relatively short time. The live fish or bait can become sluggish and possibly expire. These undesirable results can be prevented by introducing a supply of oxygen into the water.
Battery powered aerators for use with various types of live fish or live bait containers to introduce oxygen into the water are known. The known aerators include a housing for supporting a pump, a motor and one or more batteries. The known aerators typically include a hanger that is separately connectable to the housing for attaching the aerator to the container. However, the known aerators have certain drawbacks.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,919,120, discloses an aerator including a multipiece housing into which water from the container or other sources can enter. A hose extends from a connector in an upper surface of the housing in a manner such that it is readily exposed and can be contacted which can cause damage. U.S. Pat. No. 3,216,650, discloses an aerator having a housing with at least two pieces engaging along a parting line that extends vertically and through which water can enter. Several screws are needed for fastening parts to the housing. A hose extends from a connector in an upper surface of the housing and can be contacted and damaged. U.S. Pat. No. 3,374,990, discloses an aerator with a multipiece housing that requires a relatively large amount of manipulation to attach a lid to a separate base.